Breath
by chorina1993
Summary: aku, kamu, dan dia. seolah takdir yang bermain di antara hubungan kita yang terjalin. di balik semua keangkuhan Kai hanya kyungsoo yang dapat melihat kelemahannya, berjuang untuk hidup dan sembuh. Kai menyadari seolah takdir memainkannya.


Breath

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Kamu tidak akan merasakan betapa berharganya setiap detik yang berjalan. Detik yang berjalan sangat berharga bagi kisah hidupku. -kai-

Sesingkat apapun waktumu di dunia ini aku tidak akan peduli. Perasaan ini tidak tergantung akan seberapa lama kamu akan menemaniku, tetapi seberapa besar cinta itu padamu -d.o kyungsoo-

Aku bahagia jika melihat senyum yang merekah di bibirmu. Aku juga tidak keberatan melihatmu bersamanya. Tapi aku tidak akan sanggup di saat dia mengkianatimu. -cho kyuhyun-

**Kai POV**

Bagaimana jika di dunia ini kamu merasa seorang diri. Mulai dari lahir dan beranjak dewasa tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuamu maupun keluargamu. Dianggap selalu menjadi parasit oleh orang lain. Hidup mengandalkan kerja keras dan beasiswa. Itulah kehidupanku tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan di dalam hidupku kecuali skill menariku yang menghantarkan aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas Kyunghee. Setiap hari menjalani kisah hidup yang sama dan tidak berubah.

Kim jongin. Atau orang lain biasa memanggilku dengan Kai. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku kecuali aku adalah salah satu lead dance kebanggaan Universitas Kyunghee. Aku akan berangkat ke kampus di saat jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Mungkin ini akan terlalu pagi bagi mahasiswa atau para pelajar di korea untuk memulai aktifitas. Tetapi, itulah kegiatan setiap hari yang aku jalani. Setiap pagi terbangun untuk mengantar susu dan Koran dan berlanjut ke kampus untuk melatih beberapa gerakan yang mungkin muncul di dalam otakku.

Saat di kelas…

"selamat pagi anak-anak. Selamat bertemu kembali di awal semester ini. Kita akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas kita hari ini. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang namja dengan mata bulat yang indah dan jernih kulit putih susu dan senyum yang menenangkan hati.

"_kamshamida_ seonsaengnim. _Naneun ireu_ d.o kyungsoo imnida. _Banggeupsemida_."

"kyungsoo-shi untuk perkenalan biasanya di kelas ini akan menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya. Silahkan berikan beberapa gerakan tari yang anda kuasai."

Dan mulailah namja manis itu mengayunkan badannya. Lembut dan memikat. Dan saat itulah aku merasa jantungku memompa dua kali lebih cepat saat melihatnya. Oh tidak, apa jantung ini berulah lagi?.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke kampus yang baru. Aku baru saja pindah dari China beberapa hari yang lalu dan mencoba untuk mandiri di Negara kelahiranku Korea. Awal datang di sambut oleh sahabat lamaku dan sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hyung juga berkuliah di tempat yang sama denganku tapi berbeda jurusan. Dia mengambil jurusan music modern. Dan aku? Bisa kalian liat sendiri di sinilah aku berdiri di depan ruang dance untuk memulai kisah baru di Negara eommaku berasal.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu kedatangan dosen yang akan mengajar hari ini dan tentu saja khusus untukku, menyapa para mahasiswa yang notabenya akan menjadi teman baruku. Yunho seonsaengnim dosen hari ini pun datang. Aku berjalan mengikutinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mulai melakukan ritual yaitu memperkenalkan diri, dilanjutkan dengan seosangnim yang memintaku melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar.

Di sana… aku melihat sepasang bola mata gelap yang indah dibingkai dengan kelopak mata yang tajam sedang memperhatikanku. Apa ada yang salah dengan penammpilanku? Setelah aku perhatikan lagi dia mencoba membuang muka. Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap dari kulit orang korea umumnya, bibir yang tipis berwarna pink tapi terkesan pucat, dan wajah yang tegas. Kesan pertama yang aku dapat adalah. Tampan.

**Normal POV**

Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan gerakan dance yang diminta oleh Yunho seonsaengnim dan dipersilahkan bergabung dengan mahasiswa yang lain. Hari ini sang dosen mulai menagih tugas yang diberikan minggu lalu kepada semua mahasiswa yang ada di dalam ruangan kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya. Seonsaengnim memberikan tugas membuat suatu gerakan yang mewakili perasaan yang dirasakan setiap mahasiswanya. Seonsaengnim meminta Kai untuk menunjukkan hasil tugasnya terlebih dahulu karena Kai merupakan salah satu lead dance kebanggaan kampus selain Sehun dan Lay.

Kyungsoo terpesona memperhatikan namja yang sempat dipergokinya memperhatikan dirinya tadi. Tubuhnya yang meliuk-liuk anggun yang menyampaikan pesan disetiap gerakannya. Memberikan kesan kesepian dan kesakitan disetiap lekukan badan yang dihasilkan. Kyungsoo baru kali ini melihat orang yang melakukan tarian secara alami seakan dunia ini berpusat pada namja berkulit tan itu. Satu kata dibenak kyungsoo. Sempurna.

Tak terasa jam perkuliahan Yunho seonsaengnim berakhir. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa berebut untuk menuju kantin karena kelas kali ini sebagian besar memakan energi mereka. Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barang yang sempat dia keluarkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Diliriknya namja tan itu masih memejamkan mata dan bersandar di kaca ruang dance. Tampak kelelahan? Tapi kenapa penari sehebat kai bisa cepat sekali lelah padahal hanya melakukan gerakan tidak lebih dari 5 menit.

"hai. Kyungsoo imnidaa. Namamu?" sapa kyungsoo yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kai. Sekedar basa-basi? Jelas sekali. Karena siapa yang tidak mendengar saat nama pemuda tan ini dipanggil Yunho seonsaengnim tadi.

Namja tan ini melirik sekilas orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Dengan malas kai menjawab "kai"

Kyungsoo tersenyum namja dihadapannya ini ternyata bukan orang yang ramah. "gerakanmu sempurna kai-shi. Pesan yang dapat aku tangkap kesepian dan sakit, apa benar?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mengenal lebih jauh namja di hadapannya ini.

"bukan urusanmu dan jangan menggangguku" kai menjawab pertanyaan ramah kyungsoo dengan cepat dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang dance.

"namja yang aneh" kyungsoo pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang dance untuk menuju ke kantin untuk bertemu hyung kesayangannya.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Dia, namja yang dulu pernah dekat denganku memutuskan untuk menetap di korea setelah sekian lama dia mengikuti keluarganya untuk tinggal di china. DO Kyungsoo sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, sebenarnya dulu aku memiliki namdongsaeng yang berbeda umur 3 tahun denganku tapi karena kejadian itu, sampai sekarang dongsaengku tak tahu ada dimana. Dongsaeng, maafkan hyung saeng, aku akan menemukanmu kembali.

_flashback_

Saat itu di Korea udara memang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Memang, bulan sudah memasuki bulan Januari dan salju pun masih terlihat dimana-mana. Tahun 1994 usia Kyuhyun memasuki umur 3 tahun dan sedang menantikan kelahiran adiknya bersama Appa di depan ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Cho kyuhyun adalah putra sulung pasangan Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, sekarang bocah kecil ini terlihat mengantuk dan tertidur di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit karena memang jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00. Tidak lama menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang mendampingi persalinanpun keluar memberitahukan persalinan berjalan dengan lancar dan bayi namja mungil beserta ibunya di bawa keluar menuju ruang perawatan.

"Appa, apa dongcaeng Kyunnie cudah lahir?" Tanya bocah kecil dengan kesan cadelnya kepada sang Appa

"sudah Kyunnie chagi.. mulai sekarang, Kyunnie akan menjadi seorang_ hyung. _Jaga dongsaeng Kyunnie ya?" ucap Cho Hangeng kepada namja mungil yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"tentu Appa, Kyunnie akan celalu menjaga jonginie." Ucap namja mungik ini kembali.

"Jonginie? Kyunnie sudah memiliki nama buat saeng?" Tanya Hangeng sambil terkekeh melihat ucapan anak sulungnya.

"tentu Appa, Kyunnie ingin nama caeng Kyunnie Jonginie" rajuk namja kecil ini kepada Appanya.

"arraso, Cho Jongin, nama yang bagus. Kajja kita melihat eomma dan saeng Kyunnie"

"Kajja Appa.." dan di dalam ruangan rawat itu terdengar gelak tawa keluarga kecil yang sedang bahagia.

Tetapi..kebahagian itu tak berlangsung lama karena. Saat jongin menginjak umur tiga bulan terjadi peristiwa perampokan di kediaman keluarga Cho. Tuan dan nona Cho meninggal dalam kejadian itu, sedangkan si kecil Kyuhyun telah diselamatkan oleh kepala pelayan rumah megah itu. Tetapi naas, magnae Cho ini menghilang bersama dengan perampok yang berhasil melarikan diri.

_flashback off_

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tak menolak untuk menemanimu saeng dan tidak memilih bermain bersama Park ajushi, pasti sekarang kamu masih bersama hyung. Maafkan hyung saeng, jeongmal mianhe. Lamunanku buyar setelah melihat sosok pengganti namdongsaengku selama ini. Kyungsoo sedang berlari-lari kecil kea rah mejaku, memang kami sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama seusai mata kuliah pertama selesai. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal mata kuliah kami hampir bersamaan.

"Kyungiee, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" sapaku setelah melihat dia duduk dihadapanku.

"biasa saja hyung, semuanya sama seperti sebelumnya, hyung aku lapar…" jawabnya sambil menampilkan ekspresi kelaparan yang sangat lucu.

"pesanlah apapun yang kamu suka saeng.. hyung yang akan traktir, oke?"

"jeongmal? Wah hyung.. daebak!"

Setelah makanan yang kami pesan tersaji di meja. Tidak ada perbincangan lagi. Terlihat Kyungsoo dengan lahapnya memakanannya 'sangat menggemaskan'. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu! Pabbo!

**Kyungsoo POV**

Pemuda tan itu aneh. Saat istirahat makan siang seperti ini pun dia tak Nampak di kantin. Benar-benar namja yang dingin. Pertama kali melihatnya, Kai mempunyai daya pikat sendiri. Gerakan tarinya sangat elegan, dia… indah saat menari? Paboo! Kyung! Apa yang aku pikirkan….! Ishh! Jeongmal.

"hyung, apa kau kenal dengan beberapa mahasiswa di sini?" aku mencoba menanyakan kepada Kyuhyun hyung saja. Mungkin sedikit banyak dia tau.

"maksudmu? Memang ada apa? Apa ada yang membullymu kyungie?" jawab Kyuhyun hyung.

"tidak hyung, mana mungkin ada yang membullyku. :D aku hanya penasaran saja dengan salah satu teman sekelasku"

"nugu? Mungkin aku mengenalnya." Jawabnya lagi.

"ehhmm.. namanya Kai, hyung kenal?"

Sejenak aku melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Kyuhyun hyung. Kenapa? Apa Kyuhyun hyung membenci Kai?.

"ya. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik dan hyung mau kamu jangan pernah mencoba menjadi temannya. Dia bukan namja yang baik." Ucap Kyuhyun hyung.

"bukan namja yang baik? Hyung ada masalah dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"belum saatnya kamu tau saeng. Tapi aku ga akan mau orang terdekatku terluka lagi karena napeun namja itu. Arraseo?"

"arraseo hyung.. mian sudah bertanya yang membuat hyung tidak nyaman." Sesalku.

"gwenchana saeng. Mian, hyung sudaah berkata yang kurang enak."

"gwenchana hyung. Aku mengerti. Yasudah.. lanjut makan saja, sebentar lagi mata kuliahku mulai hyung." Lanjutku mencoba mengembalikan suasana.

**Normal POV**

Tidak mudah untuk kuliah di Kyunghee University. Setiap pergantian mata kuliah, dosen tidak mengizinkan mahasiswanya untuk datang terlambat. Dosen akan memberikan hukuman yag akan membuat mahasiswa kapok datang telat lagi. Dan inilah yang sedang dialami oleh dua namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Namja yang satu menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan namja yang satunya lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"ish. Jinja, masih ada aja hukuman anak tk di kampus ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya karena sudah 20 menit dia berdiri.

Tak ada komentar apapun dari namja disebelahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba melirik namja tan yang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Kai-shi, apa kakimu tak terasa pegal?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"tidak"

"berapa lama lagi kita akan berdiri kai-shi?"

"entahlah"

"kenapa kamu terlambat masuk kelas?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan berharap akan dijawab dengan jawaban yang lebih panjang.

"tertidur"

….. -_-"… baiklah mungkin memang manusia di sebelah kyungsoo ini jenis yang langka, atau memang stok perbendaharaan katanya hanya sedikit? Atau mungkin dia makhluk alien yang menyamar seperti di dalam film Men in Black?! Aiggoo..

Keheningan terjadi lagi, tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah merasa sedikit kapok untuk berbincang.. bagaimana dengan namja disebelahnya? Apakah dia akan mencoba membuka perbincangan? jangan diharapkan!

Keheningan itu sedikit terusik dengan rintihan sekilas namja tan yang dengan reflek membungkuk. Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dan memperhatikan namja disebelahnya. Apa dia sakit?

"kai-shi? gwenchana?" Tanya kyungsoo saat melihat perubahan gerak-gerik dari namja tan itu.

Tak ada sautan apapun, merasa diamati oleh orang disebelahnya kai mencoba beranjak meninggalkan tempat hukumannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"hei! Kai-shi? Kamu mau kemana? Kita sedang dihukum.. aigoo,, jinjja.!" Kyungsoo bingung akan tetap di tempatnya atau mengejar namja tan itu yang nampaknya sedang sakit.

**Kai POV**

Di atap sekolah memang satu-satunya tempat yang sangat baik untuk mencari ketenangan. Bersahabat dengan semilir angin, birunya awan, dan beruntungnya aku angin hari ini tidak begitu kencang karena mengingat bulan November yang memang sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Terkadang ketenganku terusik karena kehadiran duo berisik Sehun dan Chanyeol.. yah memang merekalah sahabat yang selalu ada, walaupun sikap dan kelakuan mereka lakukan menurutku gila. Tapi aku menyayangi mereka. Hari ini setelah kelas Yunho seonsaengnim selesai, aku segera berlari ke atap gedung kampusku. Rasa sakit yang menyerang dadaku terasa lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan gerakan tugas danceku, hey! Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini?!. Kelainan jantung. **VSD (**_**Ventracular Septal Defect**_**) atau apalah namanya itu aku tak peduli dan jangan memintaku untuk menjelaskan apa itu. Yang aku tau jantungku sudah rusak dan hanya bisa bertahan dengan butiran-butiran obat yang aku dapatkan dengan susah payah.**

**Tanganku berpegangan pada batas pagar atap gedung. Mencoba bertahan agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Perlahan aku mencoba duduk dan tanganku merogoh saku jaket yang aku kenakan. Mengambil beberapa butir obat yang dapat meringankan sakit di dadaku.**

**"****ngghh…" satu rintihan lolos juga dari mulutku. Ini sangat sakit. Dengan cepat aku telan 2 butir obat yang ada di tanganku. Meminum obat tanpa air? Tentu saja.., aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. **

**Reaksi obat pun sudah terasa dan perlahan-lahan dengan bersandar pada pagar atap, semuanya menjadi gelap….**

**Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama tertidur karena efek obat. Tapi yang aku tau inilah efeknya, berdiri di depan kelas karena terlambat masuk kelas. Dan sialnya lagi aku bersama namja cerewet ini lagi. Jinjja.. hari ini hari yang sial. Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, namja ini manis juga. Namja manis? Eh, anio!. Namja cerewet di sampingku ini mulai menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang mungkin terasa pegal karena memang kami telah berdiri selama 20 menit. Dan liatlah.. mulut yang dipoutkan. Apa-apaan namja ini?! Kenapa terlihat menggemaskan di mataku. Kai! Hilangkan pikiran itu. Kau gila!**

**"****ish, jinjja masih ada hukuman anak TK di kampus ini. Padahal ini hari pertamaku kuliah apa tidak ada pengecualian?." Dumel kyungsoo.**

**Gerutuannya menyadarkan lamunanku tentang sedikit mengagumi atau mungkin yah perasaan apaan itu. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil dihentak-hentakkan. Aku liat dari ekor mataku dia juga mulai menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Dan..**

**"****kai-shi, apa kakimu tidak terasa pegal?" tanyanya..**

**"****tidak" jawabku, aku memang sedang tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi namja itu. Dan memang karena badanku masih terasa lemas membuatku malas melakukan apapun.**

**"****berapa lama lagi kita akan berdiri?" pertanyaan terlontar lagi dari mulut mungilnya.**

**"****entahlah" **

**"****kenapa kamu datang terlambat?" dan kali ini terlihat pancaran mata yang jika diartikan 'jawab pertanyaanku dengan lebih panjang'. Namja mungil ini benar-benar membuatku gila.**

**"****tertidur" setelah aku menjawabnya terlihat helaan nafas dan dia menyerah untuk mengajakku mengobrol.**

**Keheningan lagi yang terjadi diantara kami sampai aku merasakan hentakan jantung yang tidak normal lagi,..**

**"****arghh.." rintihan kecil lolos dan namja dia, kyungsoo belum menyadari. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini..**

**"****ugghh…" rintihan kedua lolos lagi dan 100% kyungsoo telah memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.**

**"****kai-shi kamu kenapa? Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh punggungku.**

**Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku kelelahan hari ini. Sehingga jantung sialan ini berulah dua kali. Tanpa pikir panjang pun aku meninggalkan tempat hukumanku bersama Kyungsoo. Aku masih mendengar omelannya yang memintaku untuk berhenti. **

**Tujuanku. Kamar mandi mungkin itu tempat paling dekat yang bisa aku jangkau.. aigo ini sangat menyiksa.. aku merasakan seseorang menghentikan langkahku. Yang dapat aku liat tatapan khawatir dan suaranya yang meminta fokusku kembali. Tapi setelah dia memegang taganku. Aku merasa semuanya melayang dan gelap untuk yang kedua kalinya. **

**Bagaimana nasib Kai? Siapa yang menolongnya? Review yaaa chingu.. gomawo ****J**


End file.
